Standard trailer couplers, such as those connected to trailers that pull boats, trailers, campers, and the like, utilize a coupler socket for engaging a standardized hitch ball mounted on a towing vehicle. A handle is connected to the coupler socket to lock and unlock the coupler socket from the hitch ball. Such standard trailer coupler sockets are manufactured to receive most standard ball sizes to permit interchangeability between various hitch balls. Even if the coupler socket is sized for a slightly larger or slightly smaller hitch ball, the coupler socket frequently engages the hitch ball sufficient to be pulled by the towing vehicle. However, due to this interchangeability and the allowances provided by the coupler socket, it is possible for an unauthorized person having a standard hitch ball to connect an unattended and unattached trailer and tow the trailer away with any associated cargo.
While locking devices have long been employed to prevent or deter the theft of unattended and unattached trailers, the locking devices of the prior art are particularly unsuited for many reasons. Prior art locking devices are particularly unsuited, because the lock is a separate component that can be lost or misplaced. Many locking devices are shaped to cover at least a portion of the coupler socket. As a result, these locking devices are bulky and complicated to use. In addition, these devices require a significant amount of time to properly secure to the trailer coupler.
Another detriment to the locking devices is that these locking devices are susceptible to unauthorized detachment from the coupler. The susceptibility to unauthorized detachment of the locking device is because the locking device is separate from the coupler. In addition, prior art locking devices may be removed from the coupler without hindering the operation of the coupler socket. As a result, locking devices fail to adequately protect the trailer from theft. The coupler of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a coupler having an integrated lock.